Naruto Worry
by LovableAngelWithHorns
Summary: Naruto gets sick, hintaNaruto enjoy one-shot


Don't own Naurto, just a story no profit

Naurto was so happy he was a gennin and very proud but his headaches that had started after the first test were getting worse. He went to see Lord Hokage to ask him and why the scar on his stomach that represented the nine tail fox was changing colors.

He was worried though about how his team would react if he told them about his past. First though he went to see Lord Hokage he told him everything even about how he knew about his past. The fox's past and the third Hokage's role in it. He sent for Ria to help Naurto. Naurto freaked out knowing he could destroy the whole village if he wasn't careful.

"How can I seal the seal for another twelve years I mean this is alot of presurrrrrrrrrre" his speech stuttered as he feel to the floor. "Naurto" someone screamed it was Sakara and Sauske.

"What are you doing here; we were trying to find him to train but why is he on the floor passed out."

"Let me explain Lord Hokage but let me tell them the truth "so when the story ended Sakara was crying in to Sauske's shoulder his mouth was hanging open saying

"where is Naurto they went to his home to make him comfortable so I can do the spell to seal the mark again."

When they got to his little room they were amazed Naurto had tons of ways to train but he was carefree at school,

"what I want you to do is concentrate on the mark on your stomach as hard as you can and lets hope it is enough"

"hope" Sakara said "you mean it not might work"

"no but you must hope and be strong for Naurto; show your support after this is done."

In a few hours Naurto was sweating badly

"are we done" he asked

"yes relax Naurto you will be in pain for awhile and trust me it will hurt; you will probably lose some weight I have none to lose look"

he completely took his shirt off and it showed every bone in his body.

"Naurto what do you eat"

"nothing really; I eat alot but for the last month I just can't eat at all;

I am afraid I will die probably of starvation if the nine tail fox doesn't do it."

"Naurto don't talk like that" Sakara said "that is a horrible way to talk"

"but it is true and it scares me."

"Naurto you can die from the fox you also have to find someone who will love you even if you the holder of the fox and will marry you by your 21st birthday."

"understand"

"yes but how could someone I know someone who likes me but i haven't told her about the spirit and i don't know anyone who could love me knowing a spirit inside had almost destroyed our village and many people's lives."

"You will have to try; who is the girl ?"

"Hinta aw she really shy; how did you figure it out"

"she always blushed when i talked to her"

"that's true"

she said "i could cheat off her paper during the exam i asked her why" she said "that she um liked me alot and said come on do it"

. "I told her i would not cheat on this test and i didn't answer a single question." Next thing they knew he was a sleep.

A few weeks later Naurto fever sky rocketed and no one knew why but Sakara was the only one there at the time so she immediately got Lord Hokage to help. Hinta was already there and said here put his head on my lap,

she closed her eyes and said hetomoca

while she put her hand on her forehead then Naurto's ;it was freaky.

"I just did the help jutsu to know how he feels if he can't tell us that is really cool can you teach me ;sure but latter."

As Naurto woke up Sakara explained about his past and present how needed someone a true friend and a wife by his 21st birthday he was worried no one would love him,

"but I though the one who did hold the power was suppose to be treated like royalty" Hinta said,

i wish Naurto whispered

Naurto why don't you eat your hungry

i am but it hurts to move and the medication the doctors gave me yesterday makes my throat hurt

what medication small white pill gave me it three times twice each time why?

Naurto you were not suppose to receive any medication.

They said it was from Lord Hokage

Naurto he didn't prescribe any thing you were tricked.

No i don't know what to do he said

i know it ok Naurto i will help

thanks i really appreciate it

no problem she said blushing he took her hand and squeezed it before he feel asleep again

i really like him.

Sauske come here now; how do you do that jutsu ?

why do you need me to help Sauske said

because say hetomca and do this touch your forehead the his and keep your eyes closed and focus on him.

Ok hey Sauske go eat your hungry

how did you know that

your hand hurts from i believe training by hitting the wall you should put ice on that

how did you know

i just know these things and that jutsu helped alot.

Guys Naurto said suddenly run and don't look back he is coming and he has weapon he will kill you so run, run with all your might

no we are staying with you.

Ok but it will hurt

a figure walked into the room and said Naurto here is a present he put a shot in his neck then ran.

Naurto don't move your neck let me get Lord Hokage

Lord Hokage Naurto been hurt when they got back to Naurto's room Naurto's neck had turned multi-colored and he looked like he could barely breath.

Hinta what's wrong Sakara said

he hurting he can barely breath and his throat is numb help him here

Lord Hokage what are you doing saying his life Sakara go get Kakashi and tell him to get all the doctors he can find and bring them here quickly now go

ok bye.

Naurto it is ok here Lord Hokage said a few words then

Naurto it ok Hinta said he can breath easier now thank you.

How can you tell

my help jutsu

ok goodbye did you get the doctors yea there he is his name is Naurto his friend Hinta will stay with him she knows how he feels and can tell you almost anything about him.

Hinta how old is Naurto

14

how does he feel

weak but he still can barely breath though it is easier now.

Has this feeling ever happened before

hold on no wait yes when he was about 4 years old.

How did he get out of it

he slept every day till he felt better.

Suddenly Naurto woke up he smiled took Hinta hand and pressed it against his cheek saying i love you.

Naurto can you tell me what is wrong

no it just hurts and i feel a little sick but now it better

then he stood up and stretched and said thanks doc I fell so much better

Hinta ran over and hugged him he kissed her on the forehead and said

i wonder what he did to you to make me feel better

nothing.

What?

nothing it looks like something else saved you thanks anyway goodbye he said pushing them out of the room it was the fox yea probably.

Thanks fox he said softly what's up everyone

not much except we have a mission tomorrow

what is it to take the bridge builder back here

cool

oh and his family

sweet.

When they got back to the village Naurto was coughing alot and said I going to go and rest for awhile call me if you need me

Kakashi Sakara said he getting worse

Hinta was suddenly there a worried look on her face she hugged Naurto then pointing to his house then said

go they even heard her.


End file.
